


Hockey & Pirates

by auntjackie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntjackie/pseuds/auntjackie
Summary: Mika attends to Chris after an eye injury...and then gets a great idea when someone shows him a pirate patch
Relationships: Chris Kreider/Mika Zibanejad
Kudos: 16





	Hockey & Pirates

Chris heard the door to the trainer's room open and shut but he didn't have to open his uninjured eye or move the arm sprawled over his head to know who entered the room. His slow and steady footsteps approached the table Chris lay on until they stopped beside him. Chris could hear Mika's breaths growing stronger as his boyfriend lowered his head down.

"Let me see,"

Chris finally opened his eyes but left his arm where it was. "Why? Never seen stitches on an eyelid before?"

Mika slowly smiled, calmly moving Chris's arm down to lie against his side. He scanned the older man's injury for only a few seconds before locking his hazel eyes onto Chris's brown ones. "It's not that bad. I've seen worse...on myself, actually. Maybe next time you won’t be such a hothead. You don't have to show up to every fight you're invited to."

"Whatever," Chris let his eyes drift shut once more. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small piece of black fabric the doctor had given him after stitching his eyelid. He tossed it towards Mika's general direction and knew he'd caught it when he heard the soft laugh.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"It is if you think it's an eye patch. Damn doctor actually wants me to wear one. He must be out of his goddamned mind," growled Chris in response.

Mika's answer to his annoyance was an increase in laughter and Chris slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't surprised his younger lover would find the humor in the situation. In the year they'd been together Chris had come to realize that for every bit of his own frenetic energy Mika displayed an equal amount of focus and zen. Mika's calm attitude and ability to find humor in most situations had bought a balance to Chris's own excitable and cranky attitude and it was at a moment like the one they were in that reminded Chris how lucky he was. Only Mika's smile could make him forget the pain and annoyance of getting his eyelid stitched and the fact that he would have to wear an eye patch for days to lower an infection risk…because if the pain and annoyance weren't enough, he would have to resemble a pirate, as well.

Mika patted Chris's hip, wordlessly telling him to move over on the exam table. Chris shifted his body onto his side, leaving some room for Mika to sit.

"He's just trying to protect your eye, Chris. And, as someone who enjoys looking into your eyes, I appreciate him for it." Mika smiled down at him, running a hand through his short hair. Chris finally allowed a smile to curve his full lips. He reached up, grasping the back of Mika's head and pulling him down, sealing their lips. His tongue dove between Mika's lips, plundering his mouth leisurely. A moan escaped both men at the intensity of the kiss and they had to pull back to breathe.

"How do you put up with me? I love you," whispered Chris, his lips still hovering over Mika's. The younger man shrugged. "I don't know but I love you, too."

Chris slid back on the table, sitting up and becoming level with Mika. He ran a finger over his lips before giving him another longer but gentler kiss. Mika ran his hand up Chris's thigh, itching to feel the skin beneath the sweats he wore. He pulled back and smirked, lowering his voice to seductively whisper. "Can we go home now? This pirate patch has given me an idea for when we get back home…"

Chris laughed and shook his head. "I am not acting out a pirate fantasy, Meeks." He shoved Mika gently off the exam table before sliding off himself. "Let's just get out of here."

"Oh come on, Chris," Mika pressed his body close to his lover and twirled the patch around his fingers. "Pirates are sexy. You can be my personal Jack Sparrow."

Chris frowned. "Who the fuck is that? Where did you meet him?"

Mika laughed, looping his arms around Chris's waist. "Johnny Depp…the pirate movie he did…"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Mika? Johnny Depp turns you on and now is when you choose to tell me?"

"You turn me on, baby. Johnny Depp is just my pirate reference," Mika took Chris in his arms and squeezed the man into himself. The couple met for a kiss as they held each other tightly.

Mika pulled back, keeping his eyes locked onto his lover's. Sliding his fingers under Chris’ shirt, Mika peeled it up and off the older man's broad chest. He made his way slowly down Chris’ as he shivered with pleasure.  
"Baby, anyone could come in…we can’t be in here too long…"

Mika smiled up at him and shook his head. "The door is locked and no one is going to come in here after that tantrum you threw in the locker room. I was the only one who would risk it. The guys will figure it’s gonna take me awhile to calm you down and half have probably already gone home.” He reached Chris's waist and quickly slid into his pants, his fingers reaching to feel Chris's already wet cock.

A small drop of pre-cum leaked out and fell onto Mika's finger. He brought it to his mouth to taste while Chris watched him intently.  
"You taste so good, baby."

Chris smirked down at him, his long fingers undoing Mika's bun and running his fingers through the soft hair. "Then, why don't you go on and have another taste?"

Mika smiled, leaned down and started licking up Chris's shaft. When he took the head into his mouth, Chris grabbed a handful of his hair with both hands and held on as he inhaled deeply. By the time Mika worked the base of his cock into his mouth Chris was moaning and bucking his hips. Mika grabbed Chris's hips, trying to slow the older man down so he could take his time and enjoy his hot boyfriend writhing in front of him. Chris's cock leaked pre-cum into Mika's mouth as he continued sucking up and down his long length. Mika moaned around Chris's cock, the vibrations making the older man groan loudly and mutter obscenities.  
"Fuck, Mika. I'm gonna cum. I want to be inside you, baby."

Mika let Chris slip out of his mouth and pressed one final kiss onto the leaking tip of his cock. He slid back up Chris's body, the older man pulling him into a fast and hard kiss. Chris lowered his hands to Mika's waist and unbuttoned his pants all the while turning them around and pushing him onto the exam table. He let his hands dip into Mika's underwear, cupping his ass in his hand before moving a finger to tease his entrance. Mika moaned softly and thrust up against Chris. The older man moved his hands to the front of Mika's underwear, stroking his leaking cock up and down and gathering as much pre-cum as he could before returning to Mika's hole. The younger man groaned, his head falling onto Chris's shoulder, breaking from the kiss.  
"God, Chris, I need you so bad."

Chris pulled Mika into his arms and languished in the feeling of their erections pressing up against the others before turning him over. He lubed his cock with Mika's pre-cum then massaged his opening until he was begging to be fucked. Chris brought the head of his cock to Mika's opening and slowly pushed in, feeling Mika's body stretching to accept him.

"Feels good, baby?" he whispered in Mika's ear.

"God, yes," Mika moaned. Chris nuzzled Mika's neck, pressed kisses to his face and stroked his cock until Mika relaxed completely against him.  
"Chris…more."

"All right, baby. I'll give you more." Chris said and shifted his hips to push his cock deeper into the beautiful man lying beneath him. When he felt himself being taken to his hilt, he let out a soft moan and lowered his head onto Mika's back.  
"God, Mika, you feel so good!"

Mika tilted his head back as he felt Chris pull out and push back in. "You feel good, too, baby."

They started in a slow rhythm, with Chris leaning down over Mika. They kissed as they made love and stared into each other’s eyes. Brown ones looking up into hazel, the two felt themselves getting lost in the other. Chris gripped Mika's neck, forcing his face to remain upward so their eyes could remain locked. With each thrust, Mika moaned softly, the sound fueling something inside Chris. Soon he wasn't able to hold back the pace.

Mika felt himself being thrust into with an abandon he not only wanted and matched but needed. He pushed back against every one of Chris's thrusts, squeezing him tightly from inside and Chris groaned, trying to keep his voice down.  
"Fuck, Mika! I'm not gonna last much longer, baby,"

"Don't stop! Just keep going! Please, don't stop!" Mika leaned back into Chris's arms and let himself go as he was thrust into. Chris's lovemaking was bringing him closer and closer to the edge and he desperately tried to control the sounds he made for fear of anyone still outside their door.

"Baby, I'm getting close," Chris warned.

"Me, too. Almost there," Mika panted.

Chris slowed his rhythm down and used longer thrusts to massage Mika's prostate with his thick cock. Mika's eyes rolled back into his head and he squeezed them closed. Chris took Mika's cock in his hand and started stroking him while still thrusting inside him. Mika felt his arms begin to shake, unable to hold himself up any longer, his cum spilling into Chris's hand.

"Chris!" Mika groaned, biting his lip to stop a scream from escaping as he felt Chris quicken his pace and slam into him again and again, drawing every drop out of him.

"I'm cumming, baby!" Chris felt Mika's ass spasm around his shaft as he came and spilled shot after shot of his cum into Mika. Chris kept moving until he couldn't anymore and collapsed on top of his spent lover.

The only sound to be heard in the room was the heavy breathing of the two men. Chris ran his hands down Mika's side before lifting his heavy body off his younger lover. Mika looked over at him and smiled weakly. He slowly turned around and was quickly enveloped into Chris's arms.

"Guess we didn't need the eye patch after all." Mika whispered into Chris's neck.

"Nope." Chris pressed a kiss onto the side of Mika's head. "Still thinking about Johnny Depp?"

Mika laughed softly, holding tightly onto Chris's waist. He pressed a soft kiss onto his injured eye before dropping an equally soft one onto his lips. "Johnny who?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! New to AO3 and already in love with the Hockey category!  
Love me some Mika Z & Chris K and have loved reading the stories with these 2 by awesome authors like arzoensis, swedishmeatball, anyprotein, GreyMichaela and some others!


End file.
